


La collana del rosario

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Roy has issues, aesthetic cristiana perché sì, e altra roba forse boh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Jason è pesante e Jason è forse senza sensi. Jason è una palla al piede da sveglio, come lo è anche da addormentato. Jason è. E Roy ha paura di perderlo, mentre lo trascina verso casa, con il braccio intorno al collo, trascinandosi per la strada e sperando di non dover chiedere aiuto alle loro famiglie. Jason è e non deve smetterla di essere. Jason deve rimanere e quindi a Roy non importa quando gli cade il cappellino e non riesce a riprenderlo, perché altrimenti Jason cadrebbe per terra e si potrebbe fare male e si potrebbe ferire il viso, il corpo, potrebbe rimanere lì sdraiato senza lamentarsi e Roy non può sopportarlo. Ha già dovuto vedere troppe persone nella sua vita morire. Non vuole che Jason sia al passato. Vuole che rimanga qui, con lui, e quindi lo trascina e non riesce a pensare a molto altro.





	La collana del rosario

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt per il COW-T è: cadere e farsi male

  
Jason è pesante e Jason è forse senza sensi. Jason è una palla al piede da sveglio, come lo è anche da addormentato. Jason è. E Roy ha paura di perderlo, mentre lo trascina verso casa, con il braccio intorno al collo, trascinandosi per la strada e sperando di non dover chiedere aiuto alle loro famiglie. Jason è e non deve smetterla di essere. Jason deve rimanere e quindi a Roy non importa quando gli cade il cappellino e non riesce a riprenderlo, perché altrimenti Jason cadrebbe per terra e si potrebbe fare male e si potrebbe ferire il viso, il corpo, potrebbe rimanere lì sdraiato senza lamentarsi e Roy non può sopportarlo. Ha già dovuto vedere troppe persone nella sua vita morire. Non vuole che Jason sia al passato. Vuole che rimanga qui, con lui, e quindi lo trascina e non riesce a pensare a molto altro.  
  
Pensa a come camminare, pensa a come trascinarlo verso casa. Pensa che Jason lo odierà perché sta per chiamare la sua famiglia, perché sta per chiamare suo padre e dirgli di venirli a prendere. Il corpo di Jason è sempre più pesante e Roy è sempre più stanco e Bruce si può chiamare. E se non Bruce, Dick. Se non Dick, Barbara. Può chiamarli. Li deve chiamare, perché Jason ha gli occhi chiusi e Roy non riesce a ricordare la strada di casa. Non riesce a trasportarlo, perché gli tremano le ginocchia e -li può comunque chiamare.  
  
Jason arrabbiato è pur sempre Jason. Jason che non si può arrabbiare perché Roy ha chiamato la sua famiglia, non è un Jason che non può più parlare. Quindi Roy deglutisce, prova ad afferrare, dalla cintura di Jason il suo cellulare. Allunga il braccio, cerca tra le sue tasche e, invece di trovare il cellulare, trova una collanina del rosario, che cade per terra e Roy sbuffa, passandosi una mano sul viso e cercando di tirare su Jason, che cerca di scivolare lentamente verso terra. Roy non può permetterlo. Sistema il braccio intorno al suo torso e lo ritira su, mentre il viso di Jason si deforma a causa del dolore.   
  
Le mani di Roy sono piene di sangue e non si preoccuperebbe così tanto se fosse il suo stesso sangue, se non fosse quello di Jason.   
  
È stato un errore. Andare e combattere da soli contro quei pazzi assassini -loro due da soli? Jason avrebbe avuto più probabilità di vittoria da solo. Avrebbe fatto uno dei suoi salti mortali, avrebbe usato un po' dei suoi gadget e si sarebbe salvato. Ma Roy -Roy è una palla al piede, Roy è un errore, un peso, qualcuno che non dovrebbe essere considerato un eroe. E lo ha messo in pericolo. E Jason è saltato in mezzo a loro. Tra Ry e i cattivi e poi tutto quanto per lui deve essere diventato buio. Jason salta tra lui e i cattivi in continuazione. Questa volta non è stato così fortunato da uscirne incolume. Il problema sta nel fatto che Jason non dovrebbe farlo. Non dovrebbe proteggere Roy col suo stesso corpo. Roy non dovrebbe permetterglielo.  
  
Se Jason morisse, sarebbe colpa di Roy. E Roy non può permettersi altri sensi di colpa.  
  
Prende il suo cellulare dalla tasca. Non avrà il numero di Batman, ma ha il numero di Dick ed è abbastanza vicino, è abbastanza per fare in modo che li trovino, per salvare Jason. Solo che Roy non ci vede. Se ne rende conto solo in quel momento, con un braccio che sostiene Jason e la mano del braccio opposto che tiene il cellulare e i suoi occhi sembrano essere così pieni di lacrime da essere offuscati e i colori -c'è anche il problema dei colori, che sembrano essere risucchiati. Vede nero.   
  
Sbatte più e più volte le palpebre, tira su col naso, si asciuga delle gocce d'acqua o di sudore o di... non lo sa di che cos'altro potrebbe essere, ma comunque prova ad asciugarselo sulla spalla, con gli occhi chiusi e tira su il mento. Va bene. Basta non farsi prendere dal panico. Basta sapere che ci si può salvare solo se si lotta per salvarsi. Quindi prende un respiro profondo, con la mano tremante manda la sua posizione a Dick, anche se il cellulare ci mette davvero troppo a connettersi e gli sembra che passi un'eternità da quando lui posa il pollice sull'icona dell'app messaggistica e quando questa manda la sua posizione. Gli sembra di metterci troppo tempo per scrivere semplicemente SOS e gli sembra che il cellulare cada dalle sue mani lentamente, mentre anche lui sente le ginocchia deboli e cade per terra e Jason cade sulle sue spalle e invece Roy cade sull'asfalto e sente il sapore del sangue in bocca e della strada.   
  
Si rende conto solo in questo momento quanto stanco lui sia. Non sente nemmeno il dolore. Sente soltanto -gli manca il respiro. Cerca di girarsi e sdraiarsi sulla schiena, anche se sarebbe più pericoloso nel caso si addormentasse e... prima solo la sua vista era buia, un pochino oscura, adesso sente che tutto il suo corpo, in un certo senso cada dentro quest'oscurità di dolore. Gli fa male la gamba, gli fa male la bocca, la guancia. Non ha nemmeno saputo controllare la sua caduta. È davvero inutile. Ma deve cercare di capire se Jason si è fatto male. Deve capire se...  
  
Si gira. Prova ad alzarsi a sedere, prova a prendere tra le mani il viso di Jason. E cerca di controllare le ferite, cerca di controllare che... Jason dice sempre che Roy non si deve preoccupare, che non è qualcosa che a lui dà fastidio, che si deve fidare completamente di lui. È un po' il modo in cui lui dimostra di voler bene a qualcuno. È un po' il modo in cui gli hanno insegnato che dovrebbe comportarsi. Roy deve avere cieca fiducia nel fatto che verrà salvato da Jason, così come Jason combatte con la fiducia di essere coperto da Roy.  
  
Roy passa le mani sul viso di Jason, sbatte le palpebre, prova a concentrarsi, a focalizzare lo sguardo, ma non riesce a farlo. Non riesce ad assicurarsi che Jason stia bene. Sarà così arrabbiato quando scoprirà che Roy ha chiamato Dick. Roy è così stanco. Gli fa male tutto, ma lui non riesce a rendersene conto.   
  
Jason fa una cosa, quando Roy è ferito e non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Jason crede tantissimo, anche se non vuole dirlo. Roy non sa come qualcuno possa credere in Dio, dopo essere morto. Rabbrividisce al pensiero. Finge di non aver mai pensato alla morte. Ma Jason ci crede tanto. Ma Jason tiene una collana per fare il rosario in tasca. E, a volte, sembra che porti il simbolo del pipistrello come se fosse un crocifisso. C'è una cosa che Jason fa, quando Roy è tanto ferito e non hanno nessuno da chiamare, perché Jason è troppo orgoglioso per chiamare la sua famiglia e Roy una famiglia vera non ce l'ha, e non ha il coraggio di farsi vedere ridotto uno straccio da Dinah.  
  
Fa una cosa.  
  
Roy lancia uno sguardo al vicolo sporco e bagnato davanti a lui, in cui sarebbe dovuto essere caduto poco prima il rosario di Jason. Poi torna a guardare Jason. E Roy è davvero stanco, non riesce a pensare lucidamente, ma Jason per lui lo fa sempre, forse perché aiuta più lui che Roy stesso, forse perché è uno dei modi in cui ricorda ancora che c'è qualcosa lassù, che c'è ancora un giusto e uno sbagliato, Qualcuno di più grande.   
  
Quindi Roy tiene tra le mani il viso di Jason, che ormai ha gli occhi chiusi e non sa se è sveglio, o se è svenuto, non sa in che condizioni si ritrova. Gli sposta i capelli da davanti alla fronte con il pollice tremante, poi si avvicina e gli dà un bacio. Abbassa la testa e gli dà un bacio sul mento, e poi un bacio sullo zigomo destro, un bacio sullo zigomo sinistro.   
  
Jason sbuffa. "Amen" mormora, con la voce debole e gli dà un colpetto sulla testa, per poi lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
  
Hanno entrambi il viso pieno di sangue, adesso. E Jason torna a chiudere gli occhi, dovrebbe rimanere sveglio, ma chiude lo stesso gli occhi, deve essere stanco anche lui. Deve essere esausto. Roy non riesce a respirare bene. Si tiene la costola, non riesce a vedere niente e il suo unico pensiero è che -Jason deve continuare a vivere.  
  
Non importa che lui non riesca a prendere un altro respiro, ma Jason -Jason deve continuare a vivere.  
  
E poi tutto diventa niente.


End file.
